Faiverse
Summary On a planet in a universe outside of our own, there was a planetary battle. In this battle, the "king" of the Umbeic army had left his army to fight while he went to go target one single person. This one person had been a newborn baby born from the parents of a very willed person, and one sent by the king to infiltrate the planet. These parents had already killed each other just before the battle. When the king started to charge an attack to kill the baby, a swordsman came through the door, and ended the king with one slice. It was at this moment that the swordsman realized, the baby had nowhere to go with dead parents. So the swordsman took in the baby and took care of her himself. The swordsman had seen the baby through her first couple of years. After around 5 years, he started her through training as to let her become strong and able to take care of most situations she could get into, while at the same time, exposing her to other things as to not let her personality break. It didn't take long, only a little over 2 years for the swordsman to get a vision. A vision about the future threats to the planet, and then the universe, then the physical multiverse, and even beyond. This had caused the swordsman to actually push the girl a little further in training, to try to prepare her as fast as possible, as the threats were soon close by. The swordsman could not tell exactly when these would come, only that it was within the next year. Only, this is the beginning of the main story of the Faiverse. Many more exist, some not even accounted for yet. Note that this is still a work in progress. However, any character created can be used in a VS thread unless it says otherwise on the character profile. Power of this Verse The Faiverse is an exceptionally powerful verse. It starts with one character performing a large star level feat, with many characters being comparable or superior, along with speeds well into MFTL+. Characters then jump to solar system level to multi solar system level. Characters remain in multi solar system level for a while, with a feat on that level. Characters then take a jump to mid end galaxy level, then a gradual increase for the main character from the start of a big part of the story from galaxy level all the way to the end of it, putting her in low end universe level. Characters during this part vary greatly, some of them being well into universal. The story from here is varying degrees of universe level, taking a huge leap after a major part of the story, and continuing to the Reality Manifesters, who bump the story up to Universal+ and immeasurable speed, then to Low Multiversal, and a transformation bringing the main character well into Multiversal. As for hax, the verse starts with some regeneration, mind and soul manipulation, as well as flight. Some probability manipulation is included in this as well. Regeneration improves as the story goes on, from mid to high mid to low high to high to low godly. Resistances to many hax comes into play, in varying forms. Late into the story, multiversal+ reality warping is involved, which opens to many more hax. The other stories are varying, some at line level, others at high hyperversal. Prince Nomber's story starts at around building level, and goes up to country level with 2 planet level beings thrown in. Speed ranges from hypersonic to MFTL+. Hax include: Energy manipulation, matter manipulation, magic, and attack reflection. The story of the Picnickers start out at island level, then jump to star level, then to universal, then well into multiversal. Hax here include: mind manipulation, intangibility, time manipulation and stop, and statistics amplification. Speed ranges from massively hypersonic+ to immeasurable. The god tiers of the verse, who sit well outside the cosmology, and are above any of its contents, are very clear into Outerversal, with almost no limits except for each other. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Opponents Neutral Characters Note: Ordered by time of first appearance. Note 2: Is currently a work in progress Wingeteranean: 2 Wings (Main Story) *Main Characters/Allies **2 Wings/Sophie Valanquez (The main character) **Quaren (The swordsman) **Fainyer (The School Mentor) **Onuiarc **Bans *Villains **Umbeic King **Anstaste **Umbeic Commander *Minor Characters **Indern Kingdoms of An *Main Characters/Allies **Prince Nomber **King Symbolic *Villains **Dakkend **King of Kinii **Danex *Minor Characters **Chef Narsy The Picnickers *Main Characters/Allies **Stephanie **Sally **Kelly **Sarah **Kaitlyn **Kennedy **Payten **Hannah **Ashley *Villains **Malissa **Beareom **Bleunom **Grenom **Yeynom **Reonom *Minor Characters **Bruce **Bret Others *Outerversal Gods (Gods of the Faiverse) **Hellena (Focused on the Points) **Annania (Focused on 3rd World) **Barretta (Focused on the Afterlife Realm) **Staiffo (Focused on the Keep of Knowledge) **Saiioto (Focused on the Lower Dimensional Worlds) **Ainfatia (Focused on the Main Dimensional Stack) **Eifie (Focused on 2nd World) **Death (Brings people who have died to the Afterlife Realm) Energies, Forces, and Bodies Essence The Essence is essentially what one is in the Faiverse. This is one's consciousness, and what they are, and is Intangible. This is, when one is born, tied to either their physical body, soul, or mind. Depending on which one this is tied to, it always moves with THAT one body, even if that body gets stolen. Also, one would find easier manipulation of the body it is tied to, gaining many physical attributes above normal with physical body, higher intelligence and easier mind manipulation and more resistance to it with mind, and easier soul manipulation and resistance to it with soul. Having it tied to the soul also makes for the easiest way to disconnect one's bodies. Manipulation of the Essence itself is possible, but is one of hardest things to do in the verse. Although, it would allow someone to move their essence to any of their bodies, or even completely separate it and move it as another body, push another's essence out of their body, essentially possessing them, and even combine it with Existence Erasure abilities to completely erase one from existence, denying them the afterlife. Beings with Mid Godly Regeneration or higher can, by default, regenerate this. Soul/Spirit A soul is simply an intangible body that a person has. With manipulation of this, one can achieve some hax one would expect with souls. It also allows one to attack souls and defend against soul attacks, allowing one to cripple someone without even touching their physical body. One's consciousness is not stored in here (unless they're essence is tied to it), and thus, body switching hax (via soul swapping) will not always work (Same with mind based body switching). Spirit is simple another word for soul, as the words are sometimes used interchangeably. Soul hax here usually can include Empathic Manipulation. Mind A mind is another intangible body, except this one is right in the head, and has been differentiated from a soul countless times, as one's mind is where their "intelligence capacity" is stored, one's ability to think and problem solve with given information. Hax with this can involve one achieving mind control, or even manipulating one's intelligence. As with souls, one can also do mind attacks and resist them, allowing one to be able to completely shut one's mind down or even destroy it using this, killing them on the spot. NOTE: If one has shown to hit intangible beings, it does NOT mean that they can hit any of the intangible bodies (especially an essence) without any feats of doing so. Energy Basic Energy. Used by some people as a form of ranged attacks without the use of weapons. It is one found in every living thing, and can be brought out by anyone with enough training. Not much can be accomplished with this alone, but one can easily adapt it to other techniques and use it as a hax addition. People who manipulate this generally can achieve shock wave like attacks, energy beams, slashes, shapes, and at its peak, manipulation of kinetic energy (allowing one to be able to stop one's momentum, give oneself momentum, etc.). Magic Magic is a "force" that can be found in just about everyone. Almost everyone has the capability of using this, but most do not know how to actually do so. This is quite versatile, and can take many different forms, as the civilizations or groups who do use it quite commonly differ from each other in use. Some spells are even created by the very gods of the Faiverse, which generally have some property that cannot be achieved by means others can go through. Each magic user has a limited amount of it, but it will regenerate over time (Usually isn't combat applicable), and the attack potency of a magic user is dependent on how much magic they actually have. Effects have included but are not limited to: Status Effect Inducement, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Water, Earth, and Air variety), Creation (Of any object within the user's power), Creation of Auras with passive effects, Matter Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, and Void Manipulation (At it's peak) Smite Energy This is an energy with a very limited supply, as in any timeline within a multiverse, only 1 or 2 species (Usually godlike ones) actually have this, although some "mortals" can get this through some circumstances. This is essentially an energy capable of erasing whatever it is used on from existence and nonexistence (as victims of this have not been found in the void). Most users of this can only bring it out with one technique in their possession (although techniques vary), and usually only have enough of this to use it 2-4 times before needing to regenerate it. Usage of this results in Existence Erasure (Existence + Nonexistence), Durability Negation, and Regeneration Negation. This is given by the Multiverse Gods themselves, and has proven to overpower infinite dimensional resistances. This can be given to someone else, although doing so permanently decreases (or even removes if they gave all of it) their capacity for this energy, only being restored if it is given back, or replaced by another source of it. Species and Other Beings Wingeteranean The species most focused on in the main story. The most notable thing about them is their hidden wings within their bodies, which they can take out and put back in at will. They are a slight bit taller than humans, but are generally in the same weight range, depending on some factors. They are, however, much stronger than humans, with most Wingeteraneans being around the town to city level range of power, and around superhuman speeds. A few trained ones such as the police can barely reach Mountain level. Although, some of them who are mostly separated from society actually use mystic arts and can breach far beyond this, some being in the large planet level range, some reaching all the way to universe level (although this occurrence is quite rare, given only a few legends exist of this kind of thing). They possess two brains in their bodies, one in the head, one in the right foot. As a result, they can survive being beheaded or similar damage. They also have one special ability they get at birth. This ability can be useful, or it can have absolutely no purpose whatsoever. The abilities have included, but are not limited to: Energy Projection, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Light Manipulation, and Thread Manipulation. Some of the ancient ones have gotten Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation as their abilities. Nurgenian A species that was once quite peaceful, before getting invaded by the Umbeic King. They used to be a bit colorful in skin tone, with quite a lot of color in their hair. They were also notable for their intelligence, being able to fathom the entire multiverse as a whole, and figuring out the timelines of it and the existence of the Reality Manifesters only being within a timeline themselves, among many other feats. Although, when the Umbeic King attacked, their entire planet became barren, and the species went nearly extinct, with the survivors eventually losing all of their color. While they don't have many abilities on their own, they gain many via their inventions they make. They have achieved Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Essence Manipulation (See above for this). Neixers An alien species that are quite neutral. They are quite a technologically advanced species, having been through multiple universes in the physical (3D) multiverse. They are most known for the Wormhole Express, a bunch of stations set around a portion of the multiverse that transport people to other stations via wormholes. In appearance, they have no hair, and their skin tone is a solid color (which be bright orange, dark green, blue, etc.). They have 3 long fingers, with one short thumb on their hands. The male and female ones look almost exactly the same, making it really hard to tell without the ability to see inside them. Physically, they aren't much. Usually being street level to wall level at best. Most do have control over their mind and soul (In a sense that they can manipulate it), and can perform the usual abilities that come with those (Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation). Their technology boosts them up to the planet level range in both attack potency and durability, which is why they aren't bullied by many other alien species. It is unknown whether or not they even have a planet they live on anymore. Lepzillians A well known species among any species that has some form of space travel. They are very aggressive to anything that isn't them, and have been known to just attack anything that moves. While they have achieved the technology to go into space and similar other advancements (somehow), they tend not to rely on it and just go in hand to hand. Almost none of them actually even have control over the mind or soul (also in the sense of manipulating it). In appearance, they generally have tiger like fur, with a thick hide under it, and do stand on two legs like humans (and most aliens). Males tend to be quite a lot larger and more buff than females, while the females do tend to be short and slightly skinny. In terms of power, they are in the town to mountain level ranges, with a few being into island level. However, their durability is far higher due to their hides, giving them multi continent level durability with a few reaching into planet level. Although their aggressiveness kind of makes most of them easy to exploit. They do not have very long lifespans... Tarndais A species found in a different section of the physical multiverse than the main story. They are quite a bit similar to humans in appearance, being different in possible hair colors, and that their appearance is influenced by their personality and life decisions. They do have advancements in technology, even having almost their entire species die at an unknown cause at some point, basically resetting all of their advancements. They do not tend to use it very much, since most do not like relying on a device to perform anything important. They also tend to have power quite high for a species, being usually island to country level for most. They do have a limit to them, preventing most from going beyond this predetermined limit of power. There has been one occasion of them breaking this limit, proving them to, with enough time, be able to ascend all the way to multiversal levels of attack potency, and exist on the level of the Reality Manifesters (See Reality Manifesters below). Universal Gods Not to be confused with a Multiverse God. These are beings in a given physical multiverse that take a form depending on what they "are a god of". They can manipulate the the one thing that they "are a god of" to quite a high level, being able to instantly kill off people with oxygen, or even making someone dependent on the thing they get (ex. Making someone dependent on snake meat to be able to live; doing this via god of snakes). They do not age, but possess no other forms of immortality. They do not have technological advancements, making everything with magic instead. They also possess Smite Energy (See above for Smite Energy), and develop a technique to use it very early, usually being able to hold enough for 3 to 4 uses. They usually have universe levels of attack potency, with the addition of a lot of hax abilities such as (but not limited to) Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation (via various methods), Healing, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, and Curse Manipulation. (Note that these abilities are one's that they would all generally have, not focusing on any individual). Reality Manifesters Not a species, but more a state of being. These ones are those who are usually within the void between timelines. They are beings brought to the position usually by being selected by another reality manifester. Their job is to create timelines by causing existing ones to split into more. This is generally done by causing an interference in a timeline, as this causes them to take this event into a different timeline, making the original unaffected. Due to the fact that Essences cannot be duplicated, only similar ones are created for the split timeline. Thus, it is possible to tell if you have moved to another timeline via essence sensing. Due to the fact that this is a state of being, rather than a species, their appearance varies greatly. They are usually within the universal+ to multiversal range, with some of them (via a ritual some are not prepared for) getting up to multiversal+ to even high multiversal+. Their main ability is Reality Warping and resistance to it, and the applications are massive, giving them Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Transmutation, Vector Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Durability Negation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Body Control, and Creation. Due to their level of existence, they also have immeasurable speed. Reality Manifesters who have Essence Manipulation (See above) can also get Death Manipulation via being able to instantly send an Essence to the afterlife. Ertne Also not a species, originated from one having an insane amount of power via a special energy. Ertne started off with one having this special energy and giving to some select beings (around one per universe in the physical multiverse), giving them this state of being. They are quite strange, being on the level of existence of Reality Manifesters, yet running in just one timeline. They are capable of wiping beings they kill from all of the timelines and other realities passively, as well as achieving higher forms of Reality Warping than the Reality Manifesters. Their power is within high levels of multiversal, being above all of the Reality Manifesters who did not do their special ritual. The special energy they possess allows them to resist the energy created by the ritual of the Reality Manifesters, allowing them to tank attacks from the ones who did the ritual as if they didn't do it at all. Most Ertne are capable of manipulating their mind, soul, and essence. It is unknown how the original Ertne came to be, but the Multiverse God was hinted at. Category:Verses Category:Drag-O-Drawgon's Pages Category:Faiverse